


Starting a New Live!

by Nikotori



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotori/pseuds/Nikotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikino Maki goes to Yazawa Nico's concert in Saitama to make one of the biggest decisions in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting a New Live!

This story was originally posted in my Wattpad Account. 

 

-30 minutes earlier- Here I am, in Saitama. Nico gave me a ticket for her debut performance in the Arena. Knowing she'll be sad if I don't go, I went to Saitama along with Kayo-chin and Rin to watch her concert.

-Now- I watched Nico as she danced about the light filled stage of the Saitama Super Arena. The crowds are going crazy over her, glowsticks moving in sync to the beat were flooding the giant arena. From here along with Kayo-chin and Rin (I'm near the stage) I could see everything happening clearly, she still had that same cute face and charm she had when we won Love Live!.

One of her songs just finished, and the crowds went nuts. The crazed male fans behind me holding signs that said "Niconi Marry Me!!" were going crazy after the performance. Kayo-chin was waving her glowstick, fangirling over Nico. Rin was also following Kayo-chin's lead.

"Everyone, Nico~nii will be back in a few~ Don't leave okay~ Nico!" Nico said, doing her signature Nico Nico Nii. Again, the crowds acted wild. And with that Nico went behind the stage. A timer in the big LED screens on top of the stage started to count down. 10 minutes huh, I wish I could at least see her, it's been a long time since we last saw each other.

Ever since she became Niconi, Japan's No.1 Idol who toppled every idol in the rankings in her first release, she's been very busy. When me and the rest of µ's would go on an outing, she either couldnt go or had to leave early. She's been meeting up with a bunch of TV personalities too, most of them are boys. I don't know if Nico still feels the same way about me but it doesn't change the fact I'm really jealous of Nico's potential lovers. In fact, the fact that after this concert, she'll go on a world tour and she won't be here in Japan for about 4-5 years.

Nico is cute, so there will probably be a foreigner that will fall in love for Nico. If that happens, Nico-chan will be with someone else, and I'll be here alone, stuck working as a doctor in the Nishikino General Hospital. I don't want that to happen, I need to get the courage to confess to my Nico-chan.

8 more minutes it said. I still remember the time I accidentally confessed to Nico.

I was outside the clubroom when it happened. Nico was inside fixing up her computer system in the clubroom. I was staring at the window which showed little because of the blinds. Nico looked really cute with her twintails swaying around as she fixes her computer. Nozomi then gave me Washi Washi* (A/N: Washi Washi is what Nozomi does, groping) and I backed away. I covered my chest and yelled at her, "What was that for huh?".

She drew out a card from her pocket, "The cards tell me something good will happen today."

"Eh?" I said, "what do you mean by that?"

"Tell me, you like Nicocchi don't you?"

I turned red and avoided eye contact with Nozomi. "Eeh? Why would I tell you?"

Her face then let out a mischievous glare. She went behind me quiclkly, too quick for me to respond. "Tell me" she did the Washi Washi again, "do you like Nicocchi or not?"

I just stood there struggling with my eyes closed, Nozomi was still groping my breasts. "I won't stop until you admit~" she said.

"F-fine, I l-like Nico-chan alright! Now let me go!!" I said.

"Maki-chan" Nico said, I could hear her bag drop on the floor. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a blushing Nico-chan. "I didn't know you..."

"W-w-wait a minute Nico-chan, hey Nozo-" I looked behind and saw that Nozomi disappeared.

"Dammit Nozomi, why'd you make me sa-" Nico suddenly hugged me from behind. Her body was soft, her small arms wrapped around my waist. I could hear my heart beating, Nico felt really warm. "H-hey, Nico-chan, what's gotten into you? I-i-ts not like I meant that stu-"

"You're being dishonest again. Maki-chan, you see, I also like you too." she said.

"Nico-chan" she started to let go and went in front of me. She went for my hands and held them. "Maki-chan, I know we're both girls, but can we at least, you know...."

Her face was all red, she didn't know what to say after that. Instead, I freed my hands, went for her face and kissed her. She was really warm, but it felt good. Nico seemed to enjoy it as well, her hands were holding my face.

We slowly backed away from each other. "Maki-chan," she said, "I love you" she then hugged me and I smiled at her. We then went outside the school, Nico was hugging me all the way, until we reached her house.

3 more minutes, the clock said, I suddenly had a weird idea. When the clock reaches 0, I'm going to go up the stage and meet up with Nico-chan. Again, I could remember another thing that happened back then...

We were dressing up for the concert we put on for the fashion show**. We finally convinced Rin to put on the dress that she had to wear. We sung our hearts out during that performance and it was a big success, despite the fact Honoka and the rest were not here. When it was time for us to leave, Nico was still wearing the costume from the show. "Oi, Nico-chan, hurry up and get dressed, Eli and the others are waiting for us outside." I said.

"I know that Maki-chan, but I think this is a perfect opportunity to say this." she then went to where I was. "Maki-chan, I know I will be graduating soon, we'll be separated." a tear went down her face, "I know this is too selfish for me to ask but, will you promise me one thing?" she sat on my lap and put her hands in my shoulders. We were near each other, our faces turning red quickly. "If ever we still feel the same way when we're adults, will you marry me?"

"Eh? Are you an idiot? Same sex marriage is not allowed here in Japan!"

"But that's only in Japan, you and I could move to another country and get married there. I mean you have a beach house and everything, surely you can afford moving to another country just for awhile~"

"Hey, don't think that way just because my family's like that."

She went nearer to me. "But, Maki-chan, will you promise me?" she was staring at me passionately.

"You're such an idiot, but of course. Nico-chan". We both kissed inside the locker room. Nico's warmth entering my body, it felt really good. Suddenly I heard the door open and Rin was in the doorstep. "Nico-chan, Eli told me to see what's going on nya-" she was just there standing, shocked.

"What's wrong Maki-chan?" she turned around and was surprised to see Rin.

"Arra, how sweet nya~" she said.

"Rin-chan, what's taking so lo-" Kayo-chin was also at the door, turning red at the sight of both of us. "T-this is, BIG NEWS" she said.

"I-i-it's not what you think it is!!" I screamed.

1 more minute, the clock said. I knew I had to devise a plan now. The crowds are getting wilder and wilder by the minute. I was near the edge of the stage so going there won't be a problem, going up is. I knew I needed an extra boost. I looked beside me and Rin and Kayo-chin were waving their glowsticks wildly.

30 seconds, the clock said. The crowds grew even wilder, they were chanting "Niconi" over and over again. The tension is rising, I could feel it. This is probably the last time I'll get to see Nico-chan in my entire life, and I'm not going to waste it!

10 seconds. The crowd is counting down. This is probably the stupidest idea I ever had, but if it's for Nico-chan I'm willing to do it! "Kayo-chin, Rin, give me a boost."

"My my, Maki-chan can't resist Nico-chan up until now nya~" Rin said jokingly.

"3" the crowds shouted. "Rin, just do it..."

"2", "Alright fine, Kayo-chin, help me out here nya~" I was lifted by the two as I gripped the stage. "Maki-chan you're heavy!" Kayo-chin said. "Shut up" I said.

"1" the crowds shouted wildly. I was on the edge of the stage, I noticed the cameras were focused at me now since I could see me on the giant LED board.

I saw Nico running out the stage wearing what looked like Rin's dress from the perfomance we did before, her hair didn't have her signature twintails on, it was just plain straight but it looked cute, "Nico Nico N-" she suddenly stopped and looked at me. The crowds also fell silent, it was deafening. I, Maki Nishikino, am lying down in the middle of the stage for Yazawa Nico a.k.a. Niconi's debut concert which is being broadcast in national television. "M-maki-chan"

The crowds started murmuring. "Nico-chan" I said, standing up.

"Maki-chan, is that you?" she said.

"Hey get off the stage!" one of the crazy fans said. "Yeah get off!!" Suddenly the crowd went into an outrage, and it was being broadcast on live TV. She suddenly approached me, my face turning red. At first I expected her to be mad at me for this, of course she might never speak to me again after ruining her debut concert. I'm such an idiot....

"You idiot!" she said, "You didn't even tell me you would come."

The crowds started to murmur again.

"Uhh, you sent me the tickets, of course I'd come." I said. "Kayo-chin and Rin are also here, look" I pointed to the two of them. "Hey Nico-chan, we're proud of you nya~" Rin said.

The crowd suddenly shifted topic. "Hey isn't that Rin from µ's?", they said, "No way, is that Hanayo?", "Hey wait a minute, wasn't Niconi a µ's member before?". "Now that you mention it, she was a µ's member!" the crowds started to clap and cheer.

"So all three of you came, thank you Maki-chan, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan." she said.

"Ummm, Nico-chan" she looked at me. "What is it Maki-chan?" she said.

"Remember that time in the dressing room?" I said.

"That was a nice scene nya~" Rin said.

"Shut up Rin! Anyway, you said that if we feel the same way when we're adults, we'd get married right?"

The crowds started to react to what I said. They were all going: "ooooooooh!" at the same time.

Nico's face turned red and she avoided eye contact with me. "Y-yeah, I remember that, Nico is not the type of person who forgets you know?"

I put my hands on Nico's shoulders, the crowd kept on murmuring. "Nico-chan, do you still love me?" I said.

The crowds reacted the same way, their "oooooooh!" just got louder. Nico can't speak, her face was turning red from all the embarrasment. "Nico-chan, answer me!" I shook her body a bit. "Nico-chan!" Still no response, I felt like giving up already. A tear went down my face as I let go of Nico-chan's body. I was already crying, I just lost Nico-chan, forever. Sadly, I turned around and walked away slowly.

"MAKI-CHAN!!" Nico shouted, I turned around. I caught a glimpse of Nico-chan, her face was still red.

"Maam, please get off the stage!" two security guards said running towards us.

"Hey you two, get that piano from backstage" Nico-chan said, "and let her say here, I want her to stay here."

"Nico-chan, what are you doing?" The two guards along with 3 more guards went backstage and carried with them an old grand piano.

"Nico-chan, is that"

"Yeah, it's the piano from Otonokizaka. Kotori-chan gave it to me as a present when I became Niconi."

"Nico-chan" she sat down the piano stool. "Maki-chan, I think it's best if I do this."

"Do what, what are you trying to say Nico-chan?!" I said.

"Just you watch, I'll give you a special happy love Ni-" the lights suddenly went out. "Hey! Where's my spotlight?!" the light went back on. "Thanks"

Nico started to play a familiar song on the piano. "Aishiteru Banzai~~" she sang. I know this song, it's Aishiteru Banzai, the song we sung for Nico, Eli and Nozomi during their graduation. Nico's voice sounded really cute, singing the song. The crowd kept on cheering Nico-chan on as she sang the song.

She finished playing the song and stood up from the piano. The crowd cheered loudly. She then ran up to me and hugged me. "Maki-chan" she said. "I love you!". The crowds grew even wilder, the crazy fans crying at the sight. I smiled at her and patted her head. "Nico-chan, you want to do it?" I said.

"Do what?"

"This." I grabbed the microphone from her. "Yazawa Nico, I, Nishikino Maki love you so much!". The crowds started to go nuts. "Will you, MARRY ME?!!!"  
The crowds grew even wilder.

The LED TV zoomed in on both of us, Nico chan was still hugging me. "Idiot, give me the mic" she said. "Oh, sorry" I gave Nico-chan the mic.

She took a deep breath, "Nico Nico YES!!". The crowds suddenly cheered as if there is no tomorrow. Nico-chan suddenly grabbed my face and we kissed onstage. I once again felt the warmth of my Nico-chan, my new fiance.

"They're so sweet nya~" Rin said, "Kayo-chin why are you crying?"

"I'm happy for the two of them but, that means..."

"Oh right..." Rin said in disappointment.

-1 week later-

Another day has passed at the Nishikino General Hospital, I went home at around 7PM already. As I entered the door of my house, I saw Nico-chan standing in the hallway. "Welcome home, Maki-chan". I took off my shoes and gave Nico-chan a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, how did it go?"

"They fired me from the company. They said if I was going to be an idol I need to be single."

"That must've been really hard on you"

"Of course it was, but then, there's something more important than becoming the No.1 Idol in the Universe."

"Nico-chan..."

"Maki-chan, an idol's job is to make people happy, but if you'll be sad when I'm not around, I couldn't just leave you alone. Besides, you're special to me. Spending time with you is better compared to a world tour."

I grabbed Nico and kissed her head. "You made me so happy, and only the No.1 Idol in the Universe can do that if I recall." I said.

"Maki-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Nishikino Nico-chan."

We kissed each other passionately on the hallway and spent the night together, as Mrs and Mrs Nishikino.

-END-

 

 

A/N:  
Most of the events in Maki and Nico's flashbacks are based off the events of S2 of the anime.

The confession took place sometime around u's recovered from hiatus.

The pre-proposal took place at S2E5

About Nico being fired:  
There are some companies in the idol industry that prevent marriages or romantic relationships of their idols. Since having a relationship is technically taboo for an idol, Nico had no choice but to quit.


End file.
